Princess
by KurayamiKanji
Summary: Prince Shion has been visiting the castle's newest prisoner lately. NezuShi AU. Rated T for language. Maybe rated M later on.
1. Prisoners

**ABSDAIHBF. A NEZUSHI fanfic?**

**Yeah, I just finished watching No.6 and I just AJWDNFJN. There needs to be a second season, it was just perfectttt. :D So anyways, please enjoyyy. :3**

"Prince Shion, it's time to pass judgement on the prisoners," Rukiga informed his ruler.

The young prince rised from his throne and followed his advisor out into the summer sun. There, waiting for him, was his top guard, Inukashi. Inukashi cleared his/her throat. ((OOC: Gender IS unknown.))

"Stand tall and raise your heads and present yourself to the prince," Inukashi barked at the prisoners.

They did so. It was the same kind of bunch they would always get. Dirty, scrawny, young men. Shion walked down the line, sentencing death to most and another few years in prison for the rest. But something struck Shion's mind when he met eyes with the last prisoner. He was tall and masculine. His hair was a mysterious dark blue color that was nicely grown out. His eyes were the thing that gave off a strange aura. They were gray and they glistened in the sun.

"Your name?" Shion asked the man.

"My name is Nezumi," he replied in a dead tone.

"Your reason here?"

"Treason," Nezumi told him in a sort of proud way.

"Hn," Shion snickered. He looked at Nezumi again, amused by his proudness. "You're an oddball. Another year in prison. And put him in our finest cell."

Nezumi grinned and was taken away along with some other prisoners. Shion was led back into the castle. There was something else to Nezumi he couldn't explain, but would later find out. And he did.


	2. The Deal

**Okay, I finally was able to get on my computer and make chapter 2. PHEW!**

**So, I saw two very interesting reviews on chapter 1. **

**To Tabi Caracu: This is an AU, set in the time of kings and queens. It was basically his job to sentence people to their fate, prisoner or death. Honestly, would you let killers and robber loose in your town?**

**To yukio87: That shall be revealed soon. :)**

****"My lord, I don't think it's a good idea to go down to the dungeon. You could get lost," Inukashi warned.

"Inukashi, I'm not going to get lost. I'm going to the old basement," Shion told her.

Shion opened the door and walked down the spiral staircase. He opened the lavender door, which had it's paint peeling slowly. There sat Nezumi. Shion looked up the staircase and heard Inukashi shut the door.

"Alright, Princess, what's with the special treatment?" Nezumi asked, standing from the ground.

"There's no reason. I just decided to put you here. Is that so wrong, or do you prefer to sit in a dark small room for the rest of your life?" Shion teased, a smile on his face.

_This guy..! _Nezumi angrily said to himself.

"Anyways, I'd like to talk," Shion said, seating himself on a nearby chair. "About your treason. You're the first person I've seen do treason in a while."

"I guess that's what happens when you dig your nose into stuff you're not supposed to find out about. Especially when it's about the city," Nezumi chuckled, his eyes narrowing on the word _city._

"Hm, what's wrong with my city? I'm rather quite fond of it. It's very beautiful," Shion laughed.

"You're living off a bunch of lies. This kingdom, this town, this nation. It's a lie," Nezumi said.

That's when the fists started flying. Shion stood up and slapped the overconfident prisoner. Nezumi hissed at him and flung himself towards the white-haired boy. He knocked Shion off his feet and grabbed hit throat.

"If you kill me... you'll be sentenced to death," Shion said.

"Don't get cocky, dumb fuck," Nezumi said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to make a deal," Shion said.

"A deal?"

"If I come down here to talk to you, I'll provide you with everything you need."


	3. SORRRYYY!

Hi guys. I'm sorry to say, but I'm gonna have to cancel this story. I have to much work to do at the moment and can't upload like I used to. D: Sorry to disappoint you.


End file.
